


Strange Sightings

by PrettyPrompto



Series: Everyone's Grudge [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: crack crack crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPrompto/pseuds/PrettyPrompto
Summary: Prompto escapes his encounter with Boro and Mukberry with proof they exist. Or so he thinks.
Series: Everyone's Grudge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641061
Kudos: 1





	Strange Sightings

Prompto entered camp at a frantic speed, his eyes wide as he waved his camera and pointed.

“ Holy shit you guys I almost died you gotta see this!”

He started flipping through his pics, getting the latest one up.

“ There was this pissed lookin malboro! And a tonberry!”

Ignis narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He was quick to point out.

“ Bullshit.”

Prompto stamped his foot and said.  
“ Just wait..”

His brow furrowed and he muttered.

“ No..thats not. Whaaat!? THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE!”

Noctis looked over Prompto’s shoulder and laughed.

“ Sweet pic man!”

Prompto stammered wordlessly as simple addition appeared above his head.

“ The fuck!?”

(Carbuncle was the only thing captured.)


End file.
